Amigas o Rivales
by Shoseiki
Summary: Ino y Naruto no entendían el comportamiento de Sakura hacia ellos, por alguna razón algo había cambiado. Ella está profundamente indignada y con el orgullo herido, creyendo que sus amigos tienen un romance secreto. ¿Será cierto o falso? [NaruSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autora: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia NaruSaku, espero y les guste. Saben que me interesan sus opiniones así que no duden en dejar su review. Contiene lemon, mis historias siempre lo tendrán ¡a leer!**

 **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama y el fanfic si son míos. NO doy permiso de que publiquen esta historia en otro foro, ni que la adapten a otros personajes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Historia NaruSaku**

" **Amigas o Rivales"**

 **Capítulo I**

En Konoha se respiraba una paz infinita, la guerra había terminado y todos podían estar tranquilos. A Naruto lo catalogaban como héroe del mundo y no era para menos, ganaron la batalla gracias a su gran desempeño. Su eterno rival Sasuke Uchiha regresó al equipo 7 pero sus ganas de irse de la aldea aparecían de vez en cuando, afortunadamente su compañero le daba ánimos y esos pensamientos desaparecían. Por otra parte Sakura, la famosa ninja médico, ocupaba un lugar importante en el hospital de Konoha. No era la directora, pero aspiraba a serlo. Estaba inmensamente feliz por el regreso del Uchiha, pero una tristeza la invadía en su interior. Desde que regresaron el Uzumaki no la frecuentaba como antes, no la buscaba a menudo, rápidamente mostró un gran desinterés. Lo que la llenaba de rabia era ver como las chicas de la aldea corrían tras él y se desmayaban con solo una sonrisa del joven.

¿Quién se cree que es? Se preguntaba a sí misma la kunoichi, le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que esas chicas acabaran en la cama de su amigo. Tiró la carpeta al escritorio y fue al cafetín, no podía concentrarse con tantas dudas rondando por su mente. En una de las mesas se encontraba su amiga Ino, quién tenía la mente distraída en quien sabe qué.

-Ino… ¡Ino!- exclamó en voz alta la pelirrosa.

-¿Ehh?-.

-¿En qué piensas? Tenías la mirada ida-.

-S-si pero no es nada importante, siéntate y acompáñame- dijo la rubia quién todavía no salía de sus profundos pensamientos.

-Tiene que ser muy importante como para que no te dieras cuenta de mi llamado, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?- preguntó sentándose en la silla de la mesa.

-No puedo mentirte, estoy pensando en Sasuke-.

-¿Ahora en que piensas? ¿Por fin te le vas a declarar?-.

-Aún no lo decido, sabes que él no ha mostrado interés en ninguna mujer. Y no quiero sufrir la humillación de ser despreciada-.

-Sabes que él nunca diría algo sobre tus sentimientos, es muy discreto. No pierdes nada con hablar con él, solo tienes que buscar la manera de hacerlo-.

El mesero llegó con un sándwich de jamón y queso con jugo de naranja, el otro plato contenía lo mismo pero acompañado de un batido de fresa. Este último era para la pelirrosa y el primero para la rubia. Se levantaban temprano a trabajar y en el cafetín ya sabían lo que desayunaban. Terminaron de comer y fue cada una a sus respectivas labores.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Yamanaka pero no quiso comentársela a su amiga, de alguna manera sabía que no le iba a gustar nada. Por otro lado, la ninja medico tomó la decisión de confesarle al Uzumaki sus sentimientos, no aguantaba más esta incertidumbre. Sabía que al estar frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos, su garganta y boca no iba a pronunciar ninguna palabra. Desde que regresaron de la batalla se había vuelto mucho más apuesto que antes, el cabello le llegaba a los hombros, tenía un cuerpo sumamente atlético, y sus ojos y sonrisa derretían a cualquiera. Solo se habían visto 3 veces pero era suficiente para notar su cambio, tanto físico como en su forma de ser, se volvió más serio y directo, pero aún tenía toques infantiles.

Terminó de ordenar los informes médicos, apagó la luz de su oficina y salió de allí. Fue rumbo a casa del jinchuriki, aún era temprano y supuso que estaba comiendo ramen. Iba caminando por la calle pensando en cómo le diría de su amor, de sus sentimientos. Desconocía como reaccionaria, pero no daría marcha atrás. Estaba a unos pasos de la casa de su amigo cuando lo vio salir de la mano de Ino.

-¿Ino? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí y… agarrada de la mano de Naruto?- preguntó para sí misma en voz baja. Por impulso los siguió silenciosamente, sus amigos no se dieron cuenta. Ino y Naruto llegaron hasta una parte del bosque la cual estaba a oscuras, la kunoichi se escondió detrás de un árbol. No escuchaba que hablaban, pero la cercanía que tenían despertaba celos y sospechas en ella.

¿Qué hablaran esos dos? Sea lo que sea no me gusta nada- decía ella en su interior.

-Desde que llegaste a la aldea nació un sentimiento en mí. Después de pensarlo mucho, me di cuenta que estoy profundamente enamorada de ti- expresó la rubia mirando directamente a los ojos al jinchuriki.

Éste no se movía solo escuchaba, devolviéndole la mirada a la joven. La pelirrosa quedó boca abierta con lo dicho por su compañera, ¡le confesó que amaba a Sasuke y ahora se le declaraba a Naruto! ¡Era una desgraciada!

Iba a interrumpir el encuentro pero quedó totalmente paralizada al ver como Ino se acercaba lentamente a Naruto y le daba un cariñoso beso, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha, reaccionó rápidamente y se ocultó de nuevo tras el árbol. Los dos jóvenes luego del beso se separaron y siguieron hablando, no oía nada. Se regañó internamente por seguir allí viendo esa espantosa escena. Poco a poco se distanció del lugar y cuando ya se vio lo suficientemente lejos corrió a su departamento. La gente en la calle la saludaba pero su mente no estaba allí, sino en el beso que presenció. Apenas llegó a su departamento, fue a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Sentada en la orilla de la misma comenzó a llorar, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contener las ganas de gritarle que eran unos traidores, especialmente a su disque "amiga".

Al día siguiente debía ir al trabajo, el reloj marcaban las 8:30am. Se despertó con los ojos rojos de lo que había llorado toda la noche y rastro de lágrimas secas se notaban en su cara. Lavó su rostro con agua y con jabón, luego de secarlo con una toalla miró su reflejo en el espejo. Hoy mismo enfrentaría a esos dos, no iba a permitir que jugaran con su dignidad de esa manera. No sería la burla de todos en Konoha.

¿Por qué no habrá llegado Sakura? Pensó Ino quien se encontraba desayunando en el cafetín, como la hacía con su compañera diariamente. Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared y eran exactamente las 9:15am. Pagó la cuenta y fue a culminar con los informes pendientes, 1 hora después caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Haruno cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¡Ino! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó el rubio alegremente.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vine a curarme la herida del brazo y saber cómo está Sakura-.

-Ella no ha llegado, justo iba a su oficina para preguntar si sabían algo de ella-.

-¿No vino? Qué raro… ella no falta a su trabajo-.

-Seguro se le presentó algún inconveniente- dijo la rubia y observó el color extraño que tenía la herida del chico –ya que ella no está, deja que yo te cure-.

-Si te lo agradecería mucho, la verdad es que me urge que cambien este vendaje- expresó mostrando totalmente el brazo.

Entraron a la oficina donde había un consultorio con todos los materiales para desinfectar y limpiar bien esa herida. 15 minutos después el rubio salió felizmente vendado, más atrás salió Yamanaka cerrando la puerta cuando los dos se toparon con Haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

-Hola Sakura, es raro que llegues a estas horas- pronunció el rubio extrañado por el semblante de su amiga. Lo miraba distinta, como si le tuviera rencor.

-Sakura… ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Ino.

-No dormí bien anoche, eso es todo. Si me disculpan tengo mucho que trabajar-.

¿Qué era ese tono en el que habló Sakura? Tanto Naruto como Ino no entendían porque esa reacción. En su mirada se podía ver rabia y desilusión.

La joven entró a su oficina y sus dos amigos detrás de ella. Querían una explicación de porqué esa actitud, especialmente la rubia. -¿Qué te pasa frentona?- preguntó tranquilamente.

-Déjenme sola, tengo cosas que hacer. Salgan de mi oficina-.

Ino miró a Naruto en señal de que saliera y las dejara solas, y así lo hizo.

-A mí no me hablas así, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- expresó con algo de rabia en su voz.

La kunoichi observaba unos informes médicos ocultando su rostro, una vena en su frente delataba su furia. No pudiendo ocultarlo más, lanzó los papeles en su escritorio y respondió en voz alta y mostrando su enojo -¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida!-.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres, ¡explícate!-.

-Dices ser mi amiga y me traicionas de esa manera tan ruin, me provoca matarte-.

El tono que usó su amiga en la última frase la alarmó, debían aclarar las cosas o iba suceder una catástrofe.

-¡Jamás te he traicionado! ¡No entiendo de que me acusas!-.

-¡Te vi besando a Naruto ayer en el bosque y escuché cuando te le declarabas!- soltó la ninja medico llegando al límite de su paciencia.

Yamanaka se sorprendió por lo dicho, luego una enorme vergüenza la invadió. Tardo varios segundos en buscar las palabras para aclararle a su compañera lo que había visto.

-¿Ves? No me respondes porque es verdad, nunca me espere eso de ti…-.

-Estás confundida, no es lo que parece. Déjame explicarte- dijo Ino suavemente. Sabía que debía aclarar los malos entendidos con Haruno, pero de una forma calmada y sutil porque al usar una palabra incorrecta podría empeorar las cosas.

-¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¡¿Que me decías que amas a Sasuke y te divertías con el hombre que amo?!-.

-¡Cálmate ya! Nunca te traicionaría y menos con Naruto, amo a Sasuke y lo sabes. Lo que viste si fue una declaración, pero no era verdadera. Le pedí de favor a Naruto que me ayudara a practicar, para confesarle mis sentimientos a Sasuke-.

-No me quieras ver la cara de idiota, si eso fuera verdad no lo hubieras besado- dijo la kunoichi desconfiada.

-Si lo besé, pero fue un beso inocente-.

-¡¿Un beso en la boca te parece inocente?!- gritó eufórica.

-¡¿Queee?! Nunca he besado a Naruto en la boca-.

-¡Los vi! De nada sirve que me lo niegues-.

Desde que salió de la oficina Uzumaki esperaba en el pasillo que alguna de las dos saliera para saber lo que estaba pasando. De repente comenzó a escuchar gritos y al parecer las dos amigas estaban discutiendo. No pudiendo aguantar más, entró a ver qué pasaba.

-No lo besé en la boca, viste mal. Le di un beso fue en la mejilla ¿Qué caso tendría mentirte?- dijo Ino.

Una lágrima corría desde los ojos de la pelirrosa hasta su barbilla, le dolía todo lo que vio la noche anterior. Y su amigo lo notó, rápidamente entendió lo que ocurría.

-Sakura… ¿Cómo puedes dudar de nosotros?- susurró Naruto con mucha decepción.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dices?- dijo mirando a Yamanaka.

-Claro, somos amigas prácticamente hermanas. Mi intención no es mentirte o hacerte daño-.

-¿Dudaste de mí… de mis sentimientos por ti?- preguntó el rubio.

-Perdónenme, pensé que tenían un romance secreto. Creí que…

-Creíste que me burlaba de ti, de tu amistad. No puedo creer que a pesar de lo que te he demostrado, no confíes en mí- exclamó Naruto profundamente dolido por la desconfianza de la chica. Es verdad que desde que llegó no la buscaba como antes, pero jamás dejó de amarla. Solo guardo distancia pensando que así ella conquistaría al Uchiha, ya estaba cansado de rogarle por unas migajas de amor.

Ino se acercó a su amiga quien tenía su mirada fija en los ojos azules intensos del rubio, tocó su hombro y le dijo suavemente –Te perdono, pero nunca vuelvas a dudar de mi ni de nuestra amistad-. La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Creo que es mejor que los deje solos- avisó Yamanaka antes de salir de la oficina. Quedando Sakura y Naruto mirándose fijamente, como si las ojos hablaran.

Uzumaki bajo la cabeza con semblante de decepción, más bien dolido por las palabras de su amiga. Ella se acercó poco a poco a donde él estaba, a solo unos pasos de la puerta.

-Ino ya me perdonó ¿tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?- susurró con voz dulce y tierna.

El chico dio la espalda y contestó sin mirarla –No es fácil asimilar que la mujer que más amas en este mundo, dude de ti-. Impactada por esas palabras y a la vez conmovida, abrazó esa fuerte espalda. Hundió su rostro en ella y manipuló la conversación a su favor -¿Esa mujer tan afortunada no tiene derecho a ser perdonada?-.

Uzumaki respiró profundo y miró al techo, la respiración de ella en su espalda le recorría todo el cuerpo. Con una gota de sudor en la frente respondió –No le será nada fácil-. Ella sonrió en la textura de la playera negra.

-Te amo- susurró pensando que eso lo convencería, pero se equivocó. Él no le contestó y eso la preocupó. Lentamente dejó de abrazarlo, y con una voz seductora le dijo –Iré en la noche a tu casa, tenemos que hablar-.

-No llegues tarde- fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio antes de irse. Dejaría que fuera ella quién lo buscara, la amaba pero se cansó de rogarle.

 **.**

A las 8 de la noche alguien tocaba la puerta del jinchuriki, supo que era Sakura y la abrió. –Traje ramen caliente del Ichiraku- fue el saludo de la chica. Dio varios pasos entrando a la sala de la casa y vio todo ordenado, limpio y perfumado.

-Siéntate, ¿quieres algo de beber?-.

-Un trago de una botella de sake- respondió tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Él se sorprendió, pero afortunadamente tenía una botella que le había dado la Hokage Leydi T-Sunade.

Sirvió dos tragos y los colocó en la mesita, ella hizo lo mismo con las dos tazas de ramen. Sentados comenzaron a comer, en menos de 10 minutos las tazas estaban completamente vacías. De un sorbo ella bebió el trago y lo miró fijamente, ¿te vas a tomar ese? Preguntó señalando el otro. El negó con la cabeza y la joven ingirió el licor que quedaba.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó extrañado del comportamiento de la joven.

-Perfectamente, ¿en dónde está tu habitación?-.

-Ehh…detrás de ti-.

Haruno se levantó y fue rumbo a la habitación, encendió la luz y vio la cama amplia, todo con aroma muy agradable.

-¿Qué buscas?- .

-Que ninguna mujer haya pasado por tu cama-.

Naruto se quedó en shock por esa respuesta, comprendió que las palabras sobraban cuando dos personas se amaban. Frente a él seguía ella, observando cada detalle de la habitación. Sin dudarlo ni un momento la abrazó por la espalda, hundió su cara en el cuello de ella y empezó a besarlo.

La ninja medico cerró los ojos invadida por las sensaciones tan placenteras que provocaba tener los labios de su amigo besando su piel. –Primero tenemos que hablar- susurró.

-Las palabras sobran Sakura, yo te amo y tú me amas. No hay nada más que hablar- dijo antes de girarla para poder verla de frente.

Ya estando cara a cara y mirándose con deseo, no contuvieron sus impulsos. Con una mano en la nuca la acercó a sus labios para darle un beso, el cual cuando los dos abrieron lentamente la boca se volvió apasionado. La rodeó con sus brazos mientras la movía en dirección a la cama, ella se olvidó de todo y comenzó a subir la playera del joven. Se separaron unos segundos para quitar totalmente la prenda, volvieron a besarse profundamente. Cayeron a la cama y el paso de besar su boca a recorrer su cuello dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva a su paso.

Con una mano acarició el muslo de la pierna de su amada, un calor invadía cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo mismo le pasaba a ella, quien suspiraba por el contacto con el rubio. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban desnudos amándose uno al otro, los besos, caricias, mordiscos, suspiros y halagos no faltaron en ningún momento. Hicieron el amor lentamente, saboreando la piel del otro como si no hubiera un mañana.

Despertaron a las 10:00am abrazados, se miraron y solo una frase salió de la boca de la pelirrosa –te amo Naruto-.

-Yo más- susurró el rubio.

.

 **Fin**

 **Hasta aquí llegó esta historia, la verdad es que Ino fue una pieza clave para la trama. Si Sakura no la hubiera visto con Naruto, no habría tenido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos. Seguiré creando historias NaruSaku, espero que el número de lectores aumente xD ¡nos vemos en otro fic!**


End file.
